


Rainbow Pancakes

by Hono



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, OS, Pancakes, but it's a mess, harry eats them anyway, idk - Freeform, im really bad at this, it's my first story in english, louis tries to make pancakes, rainbow pancakes, simon cowell briefly mentioned, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hono/pseuds/Hono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Louis tries to make rainbow pancakes but it doesn't turn out really well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii everyone! First of all I wanted to say that I’m not English, so I’m sorry if there are some grammar’s mistakes! I just hope they’re not that bad.  
> This is the first time I write a short story - or a story in general - in English.  
> I love writing and I do it pretty well in my mother language, so, since I always wanted to write in English and I do love this language, I told myself: “why not?” and finally, after a long time, I decided to publish something.  
> I wrote this OS after seeing the pancakes Louis posted on IG and like I needed to write something about that, so here I am!  
> I hope you enjoy the reading and please let me know what you think about it! Like I said before it’s the first time I write a story in English and I really want to improve my writing skills in this language!  
> And that’s all for now, folks! Thank you for your attention!

Louis looks at the rainbow mess he has just made with a pout on his lips, wondering miserably why he can't even cook to save his life. He sighs dramatically, lading his cheek on the cold surface of the kitchen counter. His first intention was to make rainbow pancakes for Harry. He searched for the recipe on his phone, watching even some videos on YouTube.  
_"How to make rainbow pancakes with Jenny"_ got him think that pancakes were the easiest sweet to make, so Louis was pretty sure he could prepare his surprise for Harry without any trouble.  
And initially they did seem to be easy enough for him, but something must have gone definitely wrong and they didn't turn out that well.  
They would look like actual rainbow pancakes if it wasn’t for the weird shades of the food coloring he bought the other day at Tesco.  
Louis blames that silly girl in the video with too much makeup for making it look so easy when, apparently, it is not.  
He stares at the burned edges of one of the pancakes for a while, a miserable and frustrated expression on his face.  
He thinks it's not fair. Every single time he wants to make a surprise for Harry, there's always something that goes wrong. He always messes everything up, even with the simplest tasks. He wonders how Harry can love a disaster like him.  
Suddenly an idea pops into his head. He can go to the bakery near their flat and buy some rainbow donuts or a rainbow cake! If he runs, maybe he can make it before Harry comes back home. Louis quickly wears his hoodie, but before he can even think to take his wallet from the counter  the front door opens and Harry comes in, all happy and smiling.  
\- Hi love!  
Harry greets him with a gentle peck on his lips like he always does. Louis sighs a bit and shrugs.  
_"I can do something better next time"_  
Now he just wants to be with his boy and enjoy the time with him. Unfortunately not often they can  spend so many days together and Louis wants to take advantage of this chance while he can. When the world believes that you - Louis Tomlinson, one of the member of the biggest band on the planet - are a homophobic asshole with a newborn son - who is the sad result of a one night stand went wrong - and an actress as a girlfriend, you don't have much time to spend with your actual fiancé. The whole situation is a fucking mess, but as long as Harry is next to him and holds his hands throughout their fight against Simon Cowell, management and society he can totally bear everything until the very end.    
Louis hugs tight the curly haired boy, breathing his sweet familiar scent. He loves the feeling he gets every time he is in Harry's arms. It's his favorite place to be, his safe place where he can hide when everything seems too much. It's his strong boat when he is scared that his heart could sink at any moment. It's his warm coat when outside is too cold. It's the place where he belongs.  
Harry just feels like _home_ to him.  
Harry _is_ home.  
\- I missed you. - the older lad hides his face in the crook of his neck, planting a light kiss on the soft fabric of his flowered shirt.  
\- I've only been away a few hours, babe. - Harry giggles softly, tightening their embrace.  
\- It seemed like ages.  
\- I missed you, too. - the curly hums, pressing his lips on his temple.  
As he pulls away, the usual smile full of fondness creeps in and Louis can do nothing but stares at his wonderful fiancé.  
\- How about we watch something? You choose what while I’ll grab some snacks and a blanket, so we can cuddle, okay?  
-'kay.  
Louis stands on his tiptoes and presses his thin lips on Harry's before letting him go with a light smack on his bum. Harry laughs, shaking slightly his head. _God,_ he tells himself, _he is so fucking in love with this guy._  
Louis is in the middle of his searching when he remembers about the pancakes. He can't let Harry see that _rainbow disaster_. Freaking out a bit, he stands up abruptly and runs straight into the kitchen.  
\- Don't...  
The words die in his throat as he steps into the room and sighs loudly when he realizes that Harry has already found them.  
\- I tried to make pancakes, ya know. I just…I wanted to do something for you, but I guess it didn't work out that well. - Louis chuckles, clearing his throat nervously. - Don't worry, anyway. I was going to throw it away.  
Louis is about to pick up the plate, but Harry gently grabs his wrist, a wide smile and a bright sparkle in his eyes.  
\- Wait. You made these pancakes for me, right?  
He nods quietly, biting the inside of his mouth with a spontaneous gesture.    
Harry mutters something under his breath and sits on the first chair near him. Then he pushes Louis on his lap, all giggling and smiling, and gets to taste a bite of the first pancake. The older lad gasps, concerned about Harry’s stomach. He doesn’t want to poison his soon-to-be husband.    
\- They might be poisoned and I don't want to kill you, Hazza.  
Louis squeals with his high-pitched voice, covering his face with both hands, his cheeks red from the embarrassment.  
\- Maybe they're little burnt, but they taste quite good. - says the younger before finishing the whole pancake with a content hum.  
He forces Louis to look into his big, green eyes and the latter blushes a bit more when he sees the huge grin and the soft look full of love Harry is giving him.  
\- Thank you, Lou.  
Harry starts to pepper soft kisses all over his face, making him giggle happily and lightly.  
Louis knows that Harry ate those pancakes - that probably taste like shit - just because he wanted to make him happy and that's one of the best thing about him. He would do anything to make the people who are important to him happy and Louis loves this kind side of Harry just like he loves everything else about him.    
He can't help grinning like a fool because he just loves his boy so, so much.  
Louis falls in love more and more with Harry every single day. He feels so lucky to have someone like him in his life.  
The moment he met Harry, he knew that they were meant to be. They are each other’s soulmate and that’s something no one can deny. Louis has loved him since he was eighteen and he's going to love him until the end of his days.  
And then, only because he’s a sappy bastard, he tells Harry just this.  
\- I love you so fucking much, Harry Styles, and I’m going to love you until the day I die.  
\- You sappy bastard. - Harry mutters, trying to hide his smile.  
\- But you love it. - Louis smirks, lacing his hands behind Harry’s neck and pressing their foreheads together.  
Harry doesn’t reply. He kisses him instead, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist and placing a hand on his right cheek.  
Louis is perfectly fine with it.


End file.
